


Propuesta indecente.

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Español | Spanish, F/M, Infidelity, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulgi está dispuesta a que Jongin levante su falda y mida su sensatez. Si es que le queda alguna pisca de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propuesta indecente.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Infidelidad, malas palabras. Jongin con su cara en el trasero de alguien. 
> 
> Este oneshot era, originalmente, con un OC; pero pensé que le quedaba ideal editarlo y poner a Seulgi... así que, aquí está. Ojalá les guste. Y sí, me inspiré en esa odiosa canción de bachata.

Seulgi está sentada en la lujosísima mesa de un salón. Los manteles blancos, las copas de cristal cortado y los cubiertos de oro adornan delicadamente la superficie, mientras una luz dorada baña todo a su alrededor.

El ambiente es algo aburrido, si preguntaras su opinión, pero Seulgi es una recatada joven de sociedad que no tiene opiniones respecto a nada, como el resto de las mujeres que se encuentran ahí, riendo tímidamente de las tontas bromas entre los hijos de aquellos hombres que dominan la economía en Corea, y que pronto pasarán a ocupar los puestos de sus padres. Seulgi alza una ceja mientras gira el rostro para tomar un silencioso sorbo de vino blanco. Se reiría, si tuviera algo de lo que reírse, pero encuentra la broma de su esposo demasiado aburrida y repetitiva.

Oh Sehun no es el tipo de marido con el que se hubiese visto casada a los veintitrés años, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y los padres hacen acuerdos antes de que termine la primera. Fue así como terminó casada con el hijo menor del dueño de una importantísima cadena hotelera. Sea como sea, Seulgi no tiene por qué quejarse. Su querido conyugue viaja mucho, y siempre le lleva algún bonito recuerdo del aeropuerto de cada lugar que visita. Vive en una enorme y lujosa casa, acompañada de sus suegros, y las tías de ellos. Tiene un chófer personal que la lleva a cualquier lado, siempre y cuando su marido lo autorice, por supuesto. Y, ¿cómo olvidarse de que tiene el inmenso placer de conocer a su bonita y joven amante de diecinueve años, que se pasea por la casa disfrazada de asistente personal?

Pero no le molesta en absoluto, porque Seulgi tiene a su propio asistente personal también. Se levanta en ese momento, cuando Sehun se encuentra conversando amenamente con el hijo de un propietario de hospitales privados, y se dirige hacia las galerías que rodean el salón. Las luces parpadeantes apenas las iluminan y la luna baña todo con su color plateado. El largo vestido de color arena de un solo hombro se ciñe a su esbelto cuerpo, y una gruesa cinta negra le acentúa la diminuta cintura, haciendo que el faldón le caiga por las caderas con total dinamismo, evidenciando sus suaves curvas.

Seulgi camina lentamente, como jugando a modelar, golpeteando con su monedero de seda una de sus muñecas, al compás de sus pasos. El cabello recogido deja al descubierto su cuello y hombros, y su espalda muestra la desnudez de uno de sus omoplatos debido al escote del vestido. La suave música del interior se cuela por los ventanales cerrados, y Seulgi se detiene en el barandal, observando la clara noche y sus estrellas.

—Ese vestido te sienta de maravilla, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomó elegirlo? —Escucha una voz familiar a sus espaldas, y Seulgi sólo ladea la cabeza ligeramente para ver con el rabillo del ojo. Kim Jongin. El mejor amigo de su esposo. Claro, una sorpresa encontrarlo ahí, siendo él mismo el anfitrión.

—Dos minutos, quizás —responde quedamente, y luego siente unos fuertes brazos rodearla desde atrás, manos que se aferran a su cintura, y una respiración que le acaricia el cuello con forzada delicadeza. Seulgi suelta un jadeo cuando Jongin aprieta el agarre con brusquedad para empujar sus caderas contra el cuerpo sinuoso de ella.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que me tomará quitártelo?

Es una propuesta deliciosamente indecente que Seulgi tiene que obligarse a rechazar, porque su esposo está a metros de distancia, y aunque las sombras de la galería los ocultan en ese abrazo tan íntimo, cualquiera podría ir en busca de ella o de Jongin al darse cuenta de la ausencia de alguno.

—Jongin, aquí no —susurra, y luego se arrepiente porque los labios del joven de piel canela le rozan la parte baja de la nuca.

—Por supuesto que aquí no. Sehun está muy ocupado ahora, por lo que veo. Las miraditas que le dedica a la compañera de Taemin me dicen que no se dará cuenta si te ausentas por una hora, o quizá dos —Jongin le acaricia la parte trasera de la oreja con su aliento, y va dejando rastros de calidez por toda la piel desnuda que muestra su vestido, mientras que con una mano la hace girar para mirarla a la cara.

Jongin es guapísimo. Con un rostro cincelado, facciones masculinas y finas al mismo tiempo, barba partida y ojos embriagadores. Su esencia es más embriagante, sin embargo. Porque el aroma a champagne y loción hacen que Seulgi pierda la cordura y termine aceptando, tomando la mano de Jongin fuertemente y corriendo a hurtadillas por la galería, bajando las escaleras de caracol y huyendo en su Ferrari en mitad de la noche.

El departamento de Jongin no queda muy lejos de ahí, entran al ascensor en total silencio, y caminan por los pasillos del edificio con una distancia considerable. Saben que quizás no haya nadie cerca que pueda descubrirlos, pero es un riesgo que ninguno de los dos quiere tomar, porque un quizás no es una garantía de nada.

Jongin se detiene a un lado de la puerta, y Seulgi se pega a la pared contraria mientras el hombre de hombros anchos y esbeltos teclea la contraseña del departamento. Ni bien el pitido de la puerta les avisa que está abierta, cuando Jongin la toma hoscamente de la muñeca, arrastrándola dentro consigo, y estampándola contra la pared del recibidor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Seulgi no tiene tiempo a reaccionar cuando se ve alzada y apretada contra un cuadro de algún sobrevaluado pintor, con Jongin entre las piernas y el vestido estorbándole y cubriéndole las rodillas.

—Dios, te ves tan apetecible que podría comerte entera, aquí y ahora —susurra Jongin contra sus labios, su aliento le acaricia la piel, y Seulgi pierde el control de su respiración—. Pero las mejores cosas se hacen esperar, ¿no es así?

De pronto, toda la fiereza que Jongin mostró al hacerla entrar a su apartamento tan apresuradamente parece desvanecerse, y baja suavemente a Seulgi, deslizándola contra la pared hasta ponerla de pie sobre el piso, entre su cuerpo y la superficie fría. Sus caderas siguen presas de las manos grandes de Jongin, quien las eleva para tomarla de la cintura y dar un paso hacia atrás, guiándola con él. Seulgi se aferra a las solapas de su saco oscuro y empuja la prenda por sus hombros hasta que cae al suelo con un ruido seco, ella sonríe satisfecha, fijando sus ojos en los orbes oscuros que irradian deseo.

—¿Qué te parecería bailar? —Murmura Jongin antes de pegarse de nuevo a ella, hablándole al oído mientras continua caminando de espaldas hasta la sala de estar. Seulgi nunca ha bailado con él. En la cama, quizás, pero nunca estando vestidos realmente.

—Pensé que querías quitarme el vestido —susurra Seulgi contra su quijada, y lo siente estremecerse por una oleada de escalofríos.

—Pero sólo hacerlo así sería muy aburrido —Jongin atina, y estira una mano a un lado hasta dar con el control del estéreo. Una melodía suave y rítmica invade la estancia, con acordes tan sensuales y elegantes como un tango, pero tan apasionados como su propio amante. Jongin vuelve a tomarla de las caderas, e interna una rodilla entre sus piernas antes de obligarla a moverse al ritmo de la música—. Es bachata —le explica—, escuché que está inspirada en hacer el amor. ¿Por qué no bailas como si te estuviera poseyendo justo ahora, Seulgi? —Y suena tan escandaloso que la mera imagen de Jongin teniéndola sobre el mismo piso la hace ruborizar y acelera su pulso. Jongin pega la boca a su cien, la sujeta fuertemente por la cintura con una mano y con la otra guía sus caderas para encontrarse con las suyas, como estocadas que lo hacen hundirse en ella. Se quedan así, siguiendo el ritmo latino, haciendo el amor con la ropa puesta. Jongin la hace girar y apoyar su espalda contra su pecho fuerte, mientras continúan con el baile que a Seulgi la tiene ardiendo de deseo y ansiedad.

Jongin se acerca a su cuello, lamiendo la piel satinada, dejando que sus dientes acaricien la humedad que ha dejado sobre ella. Seulgi jadea por la dulce sensación e intenta detener sus movimientos, sin embargo, Jongin no se lo permite y la hace seguir con el ritmo que sus caderas van marcando. Le besa el hombro y sube hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Susurra algo con esa voz tan profunda, y se ríe cuando Seulgi vuelve a quejarse con un gemido apenas audible.

—Siempre tan presurosa —dice Jongin dirigiendo una mano entre las piernas de Seulgi, por encima de la holgada tela del vestido—. Creo que ya te dije lo bien que te ves hoy —Y la mano sube por su muslo, alzando la tela a su paso, hasta llegar tan cerca del centro de Seulgi cubierto por la ropa interior que ella suelta un suspiro desfallecido. Aunque la música sigue sonando, para Seulgi se oye lejana, y sólo puede concentrarse en la respiración de Jongin contra ella. La hace girarse, y Seulgi se siente mareada, pero Jongin la hace estabilizarse apretando sus labios carnosos contra los de ella, llevando las manos a su cuello y quijada, acercándola más a él. Seulgi se aferra a su cintura esbelta y varonil y Jongin la hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando su cabello de la horquilla que lo sujeta firmemente. Las hebras oscuras caen por la espalda de Seulgi como una cascada. Jongin aprovecha los labios entreabiertos de Seulgi y su lengua se cuela entre los dientes de la chica, seduciéndola lentamente.

Jongin juega con su paciencia, y termina deslizando sus brazos por su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo hasta que no hay más espacio para ellos. Jongin se deleita con los pechos suaves y pequeños de Seulgi contra su torso, y el aroma de su perfume femenino le inunda los pensamientos, drogándolo por completo. Seulgi ahora sigue un ritmo con sus caderas sin necesidad de guiarla con las manos, y Jongin entierra el rostro en la curva de su cuello, aspirando profundamente su aroma a flores. Cada vez que Seulgi roza su muslo con su entrepierna, Jongin siente que está a punto de morir, y lleva sus labios hasta la boca que lo espera ansiosa de nuevo, para arrancarle suspiros largos.

 

Quizás Seulgi debería estar al lado de su esposo, escuchando más bromas y conversaciones vacías que la harían retorcerse de fastidio. Sin embargo, está en el diván de Jongin, con el vestido en las caderas, y Jongin besando la cara interna de sus muslos, por debajo de la tela del faldón, haciendo que Seulgi se retuerza por otras causas.

Jongin apenas roza con sus labios la piel sedosa, y Seulgi siente desesperar. Jadea su nombre, y Jongin la hace alzar las caderas con las manos para poder deslizar las braguitas por su cuerpo hasta sacárselas por completo y arrojarlas a algún punto de la habitación que a Jongin realmente no le interesa. Todo lo que tiene delante de él es lo importante, y eso no es otra cosa que Seulgi. Jongin se incorpora, colocando su cintura justo en el lugar que dejó su rostro, y besa a Seulgi en los labios. Ella se aferra a sus hombros mientras Jongin despeja aquella zona tan íntima que hace que Seulgi se arqueé cuando roza con sus dedos los rizos oscuros debajo de la falda. Jongin suelta una risilla porque la humedad se desliza por sus dígitos.

—Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que Sehun hace contigo en la cama? —Pregunta sardónicamente, y busca con las yemas de sus dedos el botón de placer de Seulgi, hasta encontrarlo y arrebatarle un gemido. Quizás hay más que sólo sexo en lo que pasa entre Jongin y ella cada vez que se encuentran a escondidas de su esposo, pero Seulgi no quiere ponerle nombre. No ahora, cuando tiene un largo y delgado dedo de Jongin en su interior, y con el pulgar la lanza hacia la locura, acariciando aquella protuberancia cubierta por sus pliegues. Jongin hunde el rostro entre la fina curva de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que empuja un segundo dedo dentro de ella, deleitándose con el largo jadeo que Seulgi suelta, porque para Jongin cada sonido que sale de su boca son como notas que forman la más dulce y erótica melodía.

Jongin juega a deslizar dentro y fuera sus dedos, sin dejar de acariciar el centro de Seulgi con su pulgar, mientras con la otra mano le acaricia el cabello y la besa largamente en los labios, mordisqueando a veces, lamiendo otras. Poniendo en juego su cuerpo, y la mitad de su cordura.

Jongin se levanta de repente, rompiendo el ritmo de sus dedos, y dejándola anonadada. El vestido vaporoso extendido debajo de su cuerpo, y las piernas descubiertas. Seulgi se siente avergonzada por alguna razón, y junta las rodillas con languidez. No es la primera vez que Jongin la ve semidesnuda, pero es la intensidad de su mirada que la hace sentirse pequeña, indefensa bajo el fuego de sus ojos. Jongin estira sus manos en dirección a ella y Seulgi hace un esfuerzo por arquear su espalda un poco y tomarlas, porque sus piernas tiemblan y teme que no puedan sostenerla. Jongin tira de sus manos hasta ponerla de pie, y el vestido cae sobre sus piernas como si nada hubiese pasado. Jongin la hace darle la espalda, y desliza las manos por sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Deja un suave beso en donde empieza su columna, y va bajando, haciendo un reguero de besos tan sensuales que a Seulgi le aceleran el pulso, y luego el corazón se le detiene cuando se da cuenta que Jongin ha tomado entre sus dientes el cierre del vestido y empieza a bajarlo lentamente, con su respiración acariciando cada tramo de piel que va dejando al descubierto. La cosa de éste vestido es que el cierre termina justo en su trasero, y cuando Jongin llega a aquella zona, ambos contienen la respiración. Jongin está hincado detrás de ella, sujetando sus caderas con ambas manos, hasta que las baja hasta sus tobillos para colarlas por debajo del faldón, escalando por sus muslos, hasta llegar hasta sus glúteos suaves y tersos. Seulgi se inclina hacia adelante automáticamente, sosteniéndose con sus manos en el diván, y Jongin aprovecha la posición para esconderse por completo debajo del amplio vestido.

Lo reciben los glúteos de Seulgi que cubren más o menos la zona que ya antes había acariciado con sus dedos. Jongin empuja sus piernas para que se abran más, y coloca su nariz justo en la íntima flor de Seulgi, quien suelta un gritito por la sorpresa y la excitación de tenerlo ahí. Con ayuda de sus manos, Jongin sujeta sus glúteos, separándolos ligeramente, para tener más acceso a su feminidad, y no puede soportarlo más. Porque su humedad lo llama tanto como la miel a una abeja; y su lengua va en busca de la dulzura que emana de Seulgi debido a Jongin.

Seulgi respinga, soltando un siseo, y se aferra con las uñas al diván de piel. Jongin lame suavemente la longitud de su hendidura, y se detiene en su clítoris para dedicarle una extensa y profunda atención que hace que Seulgi colapse sobre sus codos en el diván y entierre el rostro en él.

—Jong-Jongin… —jadea, pero él continua con su trabajo como si no la escuchara. Empieza a penetrarla lentamente con la lengua, y a cada estocada las caderas de Seulgi se mueven para encontrarlo. La piel desnuda de su espalda se eriza una y otra vez por las sensaciones tan intensas que Jongin le hace experimentar, y su nombre escapa entre pequeños gemidos, como murmullos sofocados por el mueble debajo de ella—. Por favor, por favor, Jongin.

—¿Por favor qué? —Escucha, y su voz suena casi irreconocible, inmensamente profunda y ronca. Su aliento al hablar acaricia su intimidad y Seulgi vuelve a soltar un sollozo.

—Por favor, sólo… hazlo. Tómame. Te necesito, Jongin… Por favor.

Y de verdad lo necesita. Está agonizando mientras él sigue completamente vestido. Finalmente, Seulgi escucha el sonido del cinturón y la ropa de Jongin bajando por su piel, y su corazón se acelera. No la escucha caer al piso, pero a Seulgi no la importa. Jongin poseyéndola casi completamente vestido es ya de por sí un incentivo demasiado excitante. Siente a Jongin buscar algo en alguna parte sin abandonar realmente su lugar, y escucha un paquete rasgarse. Recordar que Jongin siempre lo hace con los dientes la impacienta más, y empuja con sus caderas, atrayendo su atención.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, ¿no? —Susurra Jongin con sorna, y sus manos se colocan en su cintura después de deslizar sobre su extensión endurecida un preservativo. Seulgi quiere contestarle que sí, que no ha estado con nadie más que con él desde la última vez que se vieron de ésta forma, en una habitación de hotel en Praga hace más de tres meses, pero considera que Jongin no tiene por qué saber que ella y Sehun duermen en habitaciones separadas desde que cumplieron un mes de casados. Su vida sexual se resume a sus esporádicos encuentros clandestinos con el mejor amigo de su esposo. Qué ironía—. Supongo que Sehun no es tan bueno en esto—Murmura y Seulgi no se da cuenta de la amargura en su voz. Está demasiado absorta en cómo Jongin acaricia su entrada con su miembro caliente y pulsante a través del plástico del preservativo, y Seulgi suelta un fuerte quejido.

—¡Hazlo ya! —Grita desgarradoramente, Jongin suelta una risita entre dientes, y empuja dentro de ella, llenándola por completo con una sola estocada. Se queda quieto un momento, dejándola adaptarse a la intromisión, porque aunque esté húmeda y el lubricante del condón haga su parte, Jongin sabe que realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Seulgi alguna vez estuvo con alguien. Puede saberlo por cómo se ciñe a su alrededor apretadamente, sacándole un gruñido gutural. Seulgi empieza a mover las caderas tímidamente, y Jongin sabe que es tiempo de hacerlo él también.

Empieza lento, un ritmo cadente que altera los nervios de ambos. Sólo que Jongin sabe controlarse bien. Sale por completo y vuelve a hundirse, con el cuerpo de ella empuñándolo como si estuviera hecho el uno para el otro. Ella se ciñe a él como un guante hecho a medida, y si Jongin creyera en el destino, pensaría que ésta es la mujer que Dios eligió para él. Pero pronto recuerda que está casada con su mejor amigo, y sus embestidas se vuelven rápidas y poderosas, haciendo que Seulgi grite por la sorpresa, y el sonido de la piel chocando bruscamente con más piel inunde la estancia. Jongin deja su cintura para acariciar con las palmas abiertas la pequeña y blanca espalda desnuda de Seulgi, y se inclina hacia delante para mordisquear uno de sus hombros, sin dejar de enterrarse en ella fieramente. Seulgi gime y jadea por el placer, hasta que su interior empieza a contraerse y Jongin sabe que está cerca. Sale de su interior, porque no quiere que esto acabe tan rápido, y la hace erguirse y darle la cara. Seulgi tiene sudor perlando su frente, y hebras de cabello pegadas a la mejilla.

Jongin le quita el vestido y las zapatillas doradas, y los dedos de Seulgi vuelan hacia la erección palpitante de él, quitándole el látex que lo envuelve. Sus dedos acarician la abertura en la cima, y esparce con el pulgar el líquido pre seminal por toda la hendidura. Jongin rodea los hombros de ella y se aferra con ambas manos a su cuello delicado, tirando de ella en busca de sus labios, permitiendo que Seulgi le de placer con su mano, mientras con la otra desabotona vagamente la camisa blanca de Jongin. Se desespera y Jongin reemplaza la mano de Seulgi con las suyas para terminar más rápido de desnudar su torso, y mientras lo hace, Seulgi ya está sobre sus rodillas, dispuesta a besar la punta de su glande, pero Jongin se aparta bruscamente. No quiere que lo toque, porque sabe que en cuanto Seulgi lo rodee con sus bonitos labios, todo habrá terminado para él. En vez de eso, deja que sus pantalones y zapatos caigan hasta el piso y los patea lejos; levanta el peso femenino y la hace enredarse en su cuerpo con brazos y piernas.

Jongin camina firmemente hasta la habitación principal, y la deposita en la cama; él gatea encima de ella y estira un brazo para abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, pero Seulgi lo detiene y se aferra más fuertemente a sus caderas con las piernas.

—No, no. No quiero nada entre nosotros esta vez.

Jongin intenta rehusarse, pero Seulgi araña su espalda con las largas uñas y él suelta un alarido de ardor y placer mezclados. Sus brazos dejan de sostenerlo, y cae sobre Seulgi bruscamente, aplastándola contra el colchón, haciendo que su miembro y la cálida entrada de Seulgi se rocen. La sensación es terriblemente excitante, porque Jongin nunca ha tenido sexo sin protección, mucho menos con Seulgi. Nunca le ha gustado arriesgarse, pero por alguna razón, el peligro es fácil de disfrutar si se trata de disfrutarlo con Seulgi.

Jongin se apoya en un codo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Seulgi respira, y engancha su mirada con la de ella. Con los labios entreabiertos y henchidos por sus besos, los ojos obnubilados por el placer y la excitación, los orbes oscuros de Seulgi arden por tenerlo dentro, y ése es un capricho que Jongin está más que dispuesto a cumplirle. Con la mano libre, la hace bajar las caderas y vuelve a posicionarse entre sus piernas. Seulgi levanta la cabeza para besarlo, y es un beso dulce que a Jongin toma desprevenido, porque Seulgi sólo presiona sus labios contra los de él casi con ternura, cerrando los ojos, y las caderas de Jongin se mueven sin avisarle, adentrándose en ella.

La piel cálida envolviéndolo lo toma desprevenido. Es tan húmedo, tan caliente y suave. Como seda rodeándolo. Se queda un segundo quieto, deleitándose con la sensación y grabándola en su memoria para siempre. Y entonces, Seulgi lo urge a moverse, porque todo su cuerpo quema.

Jongin tiene que embestir un poco para entrar más en ella, y Seulgi gime contra sus labios, abrazándolo y arqueando el torso hasta que sus pequeños y suaves senos rozan su piel canela, y Jongin pierde la cordura, penetrándola a un ritmo enloquecedor para ambos. Una mano de Jongin viaja hasta un pecho abandonado, mientras que con su boca toma el pezón del otro que aclama por atención. Seulgi se retuerce al recibir placer desde tantos puntos, y se aferra al cabello de Jongin, encogiendo los dedos de los pies. Jongin continúa con sus estocadas, tocando el punto que desata el placer de Seulgi.

Un remolino los engulle a ambos, el placer los envuelve y el interior de Seulgi vuelve a contraerse, esta vez más intensamente. Hace que Jongin levante el rostro y lo besa hambrienta en los labios, es un beso desesperado, lleno de gozo y necesidad, y Jongin absorbe cada grito y gemido que Seulgi emite cuando finalmente una oleada poderosa de placer y deseo la sacude, llevándola al orgasmo.

Seulgi se aferra más fuertemente a él cuando se recupera, y luego lo siente llenar su interior con lava ardiendo. Por primera vez, puede sentir la semilla de Jongin inundándola por dentro, y nada la llena más de satisfacción que eso. Jongin jadea junto a su oído, su cuerpo tiembla, y sus caderas la embisten erráticamente por el reflejo de su orgasmo.

Seulgi acaricia con el pie la pantorrilla de Jongin, mientras lame con delicadeza la sal de su hombro. Jongin tarda un poco más que ella en recuperar el aliento, y cuando lo hace, se apoya en sus codos, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, mirándola con ternura. Seulgi le regresa la misma expresión, y ambos ríen. Jongin esconde el rostro en su pecho, y sale de su interior, lánguido y satisfecho. Se acomoda sobre sus senos, y entre sus piernas, abrazándola íntimamente. Y la relajación y el cansancio les cierran los ojos y los hunden en un ligero sueño.

Seulgi despierta treinta minutos después, y no se sorprende al encontrar a Jongin aún dormido sobre su cuerpo. Sonríe, inevitablemente.

Aún recuerda cuándo empezó todo esto, quizás desde antes de casarse con Sehun, porque no era secreto que Jongin tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. Su plan era invitarla a salir y luego llevarla él mismo al altar. Pero los padres de Sehun y los de ella habían estado un paso por delante. Los negocios entre familias se pactan con matrimonios, así serán irrompibles. Pero nadie nunca dijo que tendrían que serse fieles, y ése era otro pacto tácito que Sehun y ella tenían. Sí, se entregó a su esposo en la noche de bodas, porque no querían arriesgarse a que anularan el matrimonio si descubrían que no habían pasado la noche juntos. Pero Sehun jamás volvió a buscarla después de eso, incluso cuando Seulgi tenía una leve intención por hacer una vida con él.

Se dio por vencida cuando Jongin la sedujo en su coche un mes después, mientras Sehun y su familia estaban en una fiesta de caridad, en el mismo complejo. Entonces supo que le pertenecía a Jongin desde hace mucho, y que a él no le importaba realmente que estuviera casada. Seulgi se descubrió no sintiendo vergüenza alguna por aquella primera noche de placer, y le sucedieron otras más. Aun si Sehun sabía que se escapaba de vez en cuando con su mejor amigo, no decía nada, y no tenía derecho a decirle, porque él mismo abría las puertas de su habitación para otra mujer desde entonces.

Jongin se mueve, soltando un murmullo entre sueños. Y Seulgi odia tener que despertarlo, porque simplemente se ve perfecto con el rostro relajado y el cabello oscuro enmarañado, es casi media noche y Seulgi tiene que volver donde Sehun, porque puede causar un revuelo que ella no esté cuando tenga que marcharse.

—Jongin —dice quedamente—. Levántate, tengo que irme.

Jongin emite un gruñido y se aferra más fuertemente a ella.

—Vamos, Sehun debe estar esperándome.

—No, te quedarás conmigo esta noche. Que Sehun se vaya a la mierda.

Seulgi se ríe con nerviosismo, porque parece que Jongin va en serio con eso de no dejarla ir. Se levanta sobre sus codos e intenta empujarlo, para liberarse de su agarre, pero Jongin no hace caso, y sólo aprieta sus brazos alrededor de ella. Empieza a desesperarse.

—Por favor, tengo que irme, no me hagas esto.

—Tú no me hagas esto, siempre te marchas rápidamente—Se queja Jongin sin fuerzas.

—No es porque quiera, lo sabes bien. Sehun…

Jongin se levanta con furia repentina, y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

—¡«Sehun», todas las excusas que me das llevan el nombre de Sehun!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es mi marido, después de todo—Seulgi se siente desvalida, ¿a dónde se fue el Jongin que dormía hace unos minutos en su pecho?

—Sólo estoy pidiendo que te quedes esta noche. Pero, ¿sabes? Me estoy cansando de esto.

Seulgi, que se había levantado en busca de su ropa, se detiene de golpe junto a la cama.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que esto no da más, Seulgi. No lo soporto. No puedo compartirte con nadie, no quiero que duermas en la misma cama que Sehun. ¿Sabes lo que me enferma verte llegar a las fiestas con él? —Jongin esconde la cara entre sus manos y se pone de pie, desnudo y glorioso, pero la sensación es diferente, porque Seulgi sólo quiere correr hacia él y abrazarlo y prometerle que todo será distinto. Pero no puede, porque no es así de sencillo. Así que sale lo primero que viene a su mente.

—Tú iniciaste todo esto, debiste pensar en ello antes.

Y Jongin la mira entonces como si acabara de apuñalarlo por la espada. Y el mundo de Seulgi se viene abajo, porque no puede creer que esas palabras hayan venido de ella.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso —susurra con amargura, y se acerca a ella lo suficiente para que Seulgi vea los ojos cristalinos de Jongin. Seulgi nunca lo ha visto así, y es como un millar de dagas enterrándose en su corazón—. Debí haberme pensado mejor las cosas antes de enamorarme de una zorra como tú —escupe, y Seulgi se queda sin palabras ante tal confesión—. Me convertí en tu puta sombra, me reduje a ser tu amante y no tu esposo. Es mi culpa tener que compartirte con otro cabrón que dice ser mi amigo y te arrebató de mi lado hace dos años, ¡es mi puta culpa!

—Tú sabes cuál fue nuestra situación, que Sehun y yo no teníamos otra opción. Por favor…

—Deja de defenderlo. Deja de darnos una excusa a nosotros. Durante todo éste tiempo me has utilizado, he sido una distracción para la mujer de Oh Sehun. Pero ha sido mi culpa, ¿no? La primera vez por poseerte en mi coche, ¿Y la segunda? Tú tocaste la puerta de mi habitación, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Seulgi lo recuerda perfectamente. Fue en su cumpleaños, cuando Sehun armó toda una fiesta en un gran hotel, y terminó marchándose con su asistente. Seulgi había pensado que no tenía nada que perder, y fue en busca de Jongin. Y Jongin le había abierto la puerta, y la había besado sin detenerse a esperar explicaciones—. Estabas tan sedienta de amor que yo te basté.

—Detente —le pide Seulgi sintiendo que su corazón duele, porque Jongin está tocando los puntos clave.

—¡No fue suficiente mantener a Sehun en tu cama, y por eso corriste a buscarme a mí!

—¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada! Sehun y yo no compartimos nada desde la noche de bodas, nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros. ¡No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada, porque no soy yo quien se va con una chica u otra cuando el otro no está!

—¿De verdad piensas que me he acostado con todas ellas después de lo que te dije? —Entonces Seulgi recuerda las palabras que pasó por alto. «Debí haberme pensado mejor las cosas antes de enamorarme de una zorra como tú».

—Mi peor error también has sido tú —espeta Seulgi quedamente—. Porque mi vida habría estado tan tranquila, si tú no hubieras aparecido de nuevo. Soy una zorra por ti, me convertí en la esposa infiel de un rico heredero, por ti. Pero no creo que me ames tanto si nunca has sido capaz de luchar por mí. Porque yo pongo en juego todo lo que tengo por estar a tu lado por lo menos dos horas cada tres meses. Si fuese por otra razón, si sólo quisiera darme un revolcón con alguien, ¿crees que te esperaría? ¿Eres el único que se enamoró estúpidamente de alguien?

—No puedes decirlo en serio.

—¡Puedo decirlo en serio porque es verdad, joder! ¡Siempre fuiste tú, desde el principio fuiste tú, y hasta el momento has sido tú! ¡Estoy bien con estar un rato en tu cama, si así puedo tenerte un momento, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera más de ti que una buena follada! Pero la primera vez me buscaste para esto, y asumí que esto era lo único que querías de mí. Y si era sólo esto lo que podía darte para tenerte a mi lado aunque fuese un minuto más, yo estaba conforme, no iba a pedirte más, intentaba contenerme a mí misma. Y luego vienes tú y me dices que te enamoraste de mí, ¿Y tenías que joderlo todo? —Seulgi no se da cuenta, pero está llorando. Porque todo parece perdido, porque Jongin parece no querer quedarse a su lado incluso cuando le confesó que la quería. Seulgi se agazapa, abrazando su desnudez, sintiéndose vulnerable—. ¿Tenías que recordarme que amo a alguien que tampoco podrá ser mío realmente?

Seulgi cierra los ojos en su dolor y desea fervientemente que todo haya sido un sueño, que despertará para encontrar a Jongin en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente, pero el estridente sonido del teléfono llamando la hace cerrar los ojos un más fuerte, y siente a Jongin dirigirse descalzo hasta el salón.

—Eres tú. Qué bueno que llamas, porque así te aviso de una vez que Seulgi no regresará esta noche contigo. Dí que se sintió indispuesta y tuvo que irse antes, eres bueno con las mentiras. Voy a colgar.

La voz llega hasta Seulgi de forma ahogada, y cuando Jongin cruza la puerta, va directamente a ella, la toma de los antebrazos y la arroja a la cama. Seulgi no entiende lo que pasa, y las lágrimas nublan su mirada, arruinando su maquillaje al correr por su rostro. Jongin se interna de nuevo entre sus piernas, pero en lugar de guiarse dentro de su cuerpo, la besa profundamente, con ternura, con un amor que Seulgi nunca había sentido y que Jongin siempre contuvo.

—De ahora en adelante, no te dejaré ir al lado de tu marido cuando estemos aquí. Te amo demasiado para hacerlo, y tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo realmente grande para caminar hacia él cuando finalmente te vayas, porque si mencionas otra vez que tienes que irte, te haré el amor tantas veces por cada sílaba que pronuncies que no podrás ponerte en pie por la mañana.

Y Seulgi tiembla bajo su cuerpo, porque sabe que Jongin siempre cumple lo que promete.


End file.
